Beauty's Beast
by wickedplay
Summary: She was just a foreign exchange student. She honestly thought Kagome had been in trouble. She didn’t mean to end up in a different time. She really hadn’t planned on being attracted to a demon, especially an ass like Sesshomaru. Sess/OC


**Beauty's Beast:A Sesshomaru Story: Part One **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is kinda gay. I just wanted to try something out.

* * *

The foreign exchange program was supposed to have been fun and exciting. She was supposed to have met a cute Japanese boy with killer hair and a great smile. Now here she was, in some other goddamn dimension talking to someone who said they were a demon.

"This has got to be a joke." Lace said.

Kagome Higurashi, the only person who had been nice to her now looked a little sick.

"This isn't a joke." Lace said, more to herself then any of the other characters in front of her. She sat down on a log while the others stood standing around her. "Oh god, I need a drink."

She had though the Japanese would be eccentric, after all they had the most wicked hair and they were so tech savvy but this? No, not in a million year would she have thought that she would be taken back in time because she fallen down a fucking hole.

Kagome had invited her over to her house for a sleepover and while a mere few steps away from the temple she had seen a man, with very long white hair, who she was now told was a good demon, abducting Kagome. Her instincts kicked in and she ran to save her, or so Lacey had thought. Before she could stop herself, she fell into the well that both of the two had gone down.

_Last time I ever try to save anyone. _Lace thought. _Well if I ever get out of here. _

She looked up to see Kagome staring at her. "You're taking this really well."

Lacey Beauvais nodded, she was a little too rational and a little too insane to be freaking out. "I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming."

"You're not." The white-haired demon bluntly said.

"Thanks, thanks for that." Lace snapped.

"InuYasha. You are not helping." Kagome said as she turned to face him.

_Those two have great sexual tension... _Lace thought as she could almost see the air crackle between InuYasha and Kagome. _LACEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!_

"What are we going to do with her?" The pretty girl in the warrior outfit put forth Lacey' own thoughts. Her voice was quiet but she still powerful. If her presence wasn't enough to validate that, the huge boomerang that she had just used to dice a bad bug demon was.

"Sango, she can stay here with me." The monk said as he placed a hand around Lace. A hand that was not brotherly, to say the least.

"I thought you were a monk." Lace said as she stood to stand near Kagome and Sango, creeped out a little.

"I am."

"Ahh... I see." No, no she didn't.

"Why doesn't she just go back?" Shippo asked from near InuYasha's head.

The group was quiet as they all took that in.

"I was about to say that." InuYasha said.

"Right." Lace quipped. She had the weirdest urge to ruffle his hair. Maybe she could before she went back. Err... woke up.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

He could smell them. InuYasha and his little troupe. But there was something else, a human. A human that smelled more like that wench that his little brother took care of then the humans on his lands. But one more didn't matter. They were on his lands and death still clung to the air. Whatever they had done on his land, they would pay for.

He spied them before they realized he was there. They were all standing near a well, surrounding the other human. She was dirty and a little bit worse for wear, but she was beautiful. Her dark hair was shoulder length and her eyes just as dark. Her body was small but perfectly proportioned except for perky breasts that pushed through the fabric of her flimsy blouse every time she took a breath. Her skirt barely covered her legs, he didn't know what else would be covered if she stood.

But beauty didn't matter at the moment. He would find out how they thought they had any right to be on his land.

Rin and Jaken caught up with him, their movements slow and clumsy allowing his trespassers to know he was there.

* * *

Lace's POV

It wasn't fair. The well allowed Kagome to go through but not her. They had tried. Even InuYasha could go through but like the others, the well repelled her. Now here she was stuck back in time, sitting on her ass. The pain that she was in told here this was no dream either.

_Fuck. _

Kagome and the others were trying to put together a plan. But their words weren't registering in her head as hysteria was rising inside.

_Fuck. _

She wanted to scream, there was nothing else that could be done. She knew this goddamn foreign exchange program would be a bad idea. Why didn't she listen when they told her it wouldn't make her worldly but that she would contract some kind of disease or die on the airplane? Now here she was. Stuck thousands of years back in time, in another country.

_Fuck._

The ground around her started to rumble and she jumped as she realized it was no earthquake but another goddamn demon. But this one was facing the others and was different then the last demon InuYasha had destroyed.

He was young, or at least he looked like it. His face was handsome, to say the least, and the markings made him look sexy, rather then stupid. He wore clothes that on anyone else she would have laughed but on him it made him look regal. He was accompanied by a young girl, who looked as demon as she did and a big toad.

_Oh good lord, she was turned on by a demon. _

_FUCK!_

"Hi." The little girl waved to her.

"Hey." Lace nodded, more out of habit then anything else. As she looked around she saw that InuYasha and the other demon were talking. Kagome was next to her, her face rather then her characteristic easy going expression that she had gotten used to, the one that she wore when InuYasha was involved took over.

"YOU CAN NOT SELL HER!"

"I AM NOT SELLING HER, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

They were talking about her, weren't they? Neither was extremely subtle.

_Sell?_ The words registered as she saw the toad getting closer to her.

"What the hell, man?" Lace yelled as everyone turned to look at her.

"This is a dream. This is a dream." She mumbled under her breath, a personal mantra if you will.

She went back down to sit on her log, where the young girl came to join her.

"I'm Rin," she said as she started to put flowers together.

"Lace." She mumbled, unable to understand what the hell had just come about.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"You can't just sell her, InuYasha."

"I'M NOT SELLING HER!"

"Stop." Sesshomaru said, his calm voice cutting their conversation like a blade. "I will take her, she can look after Rin, until you find out what to do with her."

"That's it, nothing more?" said Sango, knowing full well there was something. The Lord of the Western Lands didn't just help someone after all. There was always a price.

"I need someone to look after Rin, none of my servants can be trusted and Jaken has other duties. She will be useful." His voice showed no emotion and the same went for his face as he stood watching the human and Rin.

"What's wrong with her?" his half-wit relation asked.

"I think she's one of those people that reality sinks in later." His wench said.

The girl went over to where the human and Rin sat, kneeling beside the girl.

He watched silently as she told the girl what had just passed and the human looked at him briefly before running a hand through her lush hair.

_Lush?_It wasn't like him to think of humans like that. But then again, he hadn't met someone like this young woman in a very long time.

He saw her nod before Rin placed a flower crown on top of her head. This was not what he had expected to come back home with.

* * *

Lace's POV

She hugged Kagome and highfived Shippo before turning around to hold Rin's hand. Kagome told her that Sesshomaru had taken her on as an au-pair of sorts and in exchange she would have his protection until Kagome could get her back to their world. Apparently, InuYasha had his hands full protecting the other four and she would be a liability.

She was okay with that. She would rather live in a castle with the handsome Lord then travel fighting evil demons. Of course, she would rather be back in her own time rather then all those things but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?

"Come." Sesshomaru said.

"Lace." She said, knowing she shouldn't but not being able to help herself.

He stiffened and as he slowly turned she couldn't help but want to fluff his hair. Then quicker then a blink, he had her against a tree.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he said calmly to her, his hand dangerously closing in on her windpipe. "If you must, call me sire or Lord Sesshomaru, human. And don't ever speak to me like that again. Understood?"

Before she could nod, the edges of her vision turned to black, her world closing in on her.


End file.
